


去我们的应许之地

by none1791



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/none1791/pseuds/none1791
Summary: 一个魔法，两个地点，少年时期的Noel和Damon，以及他们两人的应许之地写儿童文学是不是就不会被骂ooc了（对手指其实就是想写魔法师小邦（（
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 9





	1. lying on a fallow field

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc儿童文学预警#  
> 这是：100%清水文，大部分是小男孩友情，没啥逻辑的日常，快乐就好
> 
> 标题乱取的

年幼的诺尔不喜欢待在家里，那一般来说意味着他随时都有可能遭受酒鬼父亲的毒打，大哥保罗没有办法保护他，弟弟利亚姆也不会帮助他，他得自己逃。

离家不远处有片树林，远到他的父亲找不到他，又进到母亲喊他吃饭的时候他不会听不见，这对诺尔来说是个好消息，意味着他可以躲进去。

树林是深绿色的，但偶尔正午的阳光也能穿透层层树叶，留下一地的光斑，那是诺尔少数能感到温暖的时候。

可惜大多数时候曼彻斯特的天气并没有那么好，就算爬到树顶恐怕也见不到什么阳光，头顶只有满天的乌云。尽管如此，诺尔仍然喜欢这片树林胜过任何草地，如果有例外，那只能是足球场的绿茵地。

诺尔喜欢爬树，被大树的枝叶团团围住的感觉很棒，偶尔有风吹过树叶的声音很棒，看着头顶不知名的小鸟筑巢也很棒。以他的经历来讲，诺尔还算是个有想象力的孩子，他时常想象在树林里建起树屋，与他想象中的朋友一起。

诺尔听说过绿林好汉的故事，他拿两根树枝当作弓箭，站在树枝上，朝假想中的坏蛋富人射击。但那不是故事中他最喜欢的部分，他更喜欢每次行侠仗义之后，他与他想象中的朋友们，在他们的大本营里庆祝胜利。酒和音乐是这里的主题，他会假装拿着啤酒杯猛喝一大口，然后开始弹起他的吉他。一边弹一边唱歌。

\----

那天是周末，早饭时天气预报说今天是多云转晴。由于已经快两周没有出过太阳了，全家人都感到十分高兴。

利亚姆表现得比其他人更加兴奋，因为保罗今天打算去看球赛，母亲说他可以跟着一起去。诺尔则暗自松了口气，因为这代表着他会有一个下午的空闲时间，而且绝对不会被利亚姆这个小混蛋打扰。

吃完午饭后诺尔就出发了，当利亚姆还趴在床上睡午觉时，他悄悄地跑下了楼，拿上他的吉他然后冲了出去。当然，他也没有忘记跟母亲道别，向她保证自己会在晚饭前回家。

太阳早就从厚厚的云层中爬了出来，诺尔跑到小树林的时候早已经热得汗流浃背，他赶快躲到树荫底下乘凉。

诺尔有一颗特别喜欢的树，它不算挺拔，也不能说矮小，只是有几根生得挺低的粗壮树枝，方便他攀爬。诺尔幻想中的大本营就建立在那棵树上，他不太会取名，就干脆叫它“我的树”

诺尔从不相信魔法，但那天下午某个奇妙的瞬间，确切地说，当他爬上“我的树”时，的的确确是有魔法在树和他身上发生了。

他拖着吉他稍微有些艰难地爬上了树，选择了一根喜欢的树枝坐下。拿起吉他时有些重心不稳，差点没摔下去--当然诺尔自己认定是绝对不可能摔下去的。但就是因为这一点点重心不稳，他身体在前后摇摇晃晃的时候隐约看到了点什么。

诺尔看到的是一小片金色，他没去多想，以为那又只是地上光斑中的一份子，可过了一阵子他自己又觉得不对劲，干脆翻过中间遮挡住视线的树干，到另一边去看个究竟。

令诺尔吃惊的是，那片金色竟然属于一个小孩，一个金发的小男孩，蹲在树底下，低着头不知道在干什么。诺尔其实有点被吓到了，他的秘密基地就这样悄无声息地被别人占领了，论谁都觉得害怕。

他坐在树枝上磨磨蹭蹭，想要跟那个小男孩打招呼又不太敢，可是就这样爬回到另一边当作无事发生也十分奇怪，再说了，他也不想把那个小孩吓走，他看起来还蛮可爱的。最终，诺尔纠结来纠结去，干脆捡起吉他来弹，试图引起男孩的注意。

果不其然那个男孩抬起了头，嘴巴微微张着，显得十分吃惊。他的目光飘忽不定，最终成功锁定了诺尔，但表情依旧是十分震惊的样子。诺尔一时间也不知道说什么，只是漫无目的地拨弄他简陋的吉他，弹出一些简单的和弦。

最终还是树下的男孩先开了口，他说：“呃……我没想到这里还会有其他人。”

诺尔停下他已经逐渐变得混乱的演奏，仔细地观察了一下那个男孩，他的右手里好像抓着什么东西，而左手手指则缠绕着他脖子上的串珠项链，他的鼻子特别好看，眼睛也很有神……

“我也没想到，这里一直是我一个人的地盘。”

“从多久开始？”诺尔隐约觉得金发男孩的语气中带着一点怒气。

“有一年多了吧。”

“那我怎么没见到过你，我几乎每天都在这附近。”

“巧了，我也几乎每天都在这里，就这颗树上。”

“不可能，这是我的树！”

“不，它是我的。”

诺尔也开始生气了，一个新来的小男孩竟然想要夺走他的树，这绝对不是他能容忍的事。他一手抓住吉他颈，另一只手向后推树枝，灵巧地跳下了树，接着是不那么优雅的落地。因为惯性的原因，吉他差点被直接摔到地上，他自己也几乎是蹲坐在地上了。

但这不是诺尔的重点，他小心翼翼地将吉他靠在树边，快步靠近还在发愣的金发男孩，拳头攥紧。理想中的画面是他抓着男孩灰色的T恤将他提起来，用拳头打他完美的鼻尖，宣誓自己的主权。这大概不是什么好方法，不过以他受过的教育来说，这是唯一的办法。

实话说，当诺尔和男孩眼睛对眼睛，鼻尖对鼻尖时，他突然有些不忍心，对这样的小男孩大打出手是不是有些不太好？他看清楚了那张称得上是可爱的脸，似乎与他自己同龄，但脸上跟利亚姆一样有被打的痕迹，一些小块的紫色淤青，几条结痂的伤疤...

诺尔最终还是动手了，留了足够的时间给男孩反应，可惜他一动不动，他的手掌碰上了男孩的胸膛，然后......穿了过去。

手的感觉告诉他，他只是划过了空气，可诺尔明明看见这个男孩站在他面前。他惊讶地揉揉眼睛，没错，的确有个金发碧眼的男孩在他面前。现在他的怒气全被震惊代替了。

对面金发男孩倒是突然笑出了声。

“喂，你笑什么”诺尔一脸迷惑，觉得自己一定是遇上了什么怪胎，神经病，是树林深处的鬼魂也说不定。想到这里他甚至有些害怕了。

“没什么，只是我的魔法终于成功了！”

“魔法！？什么魔法？我妈妈说这个世界上没有魔法。”

“当然有魔法！我的魔法就是我妈教我的！”

诺尔摇了摇头，觉得这么争论下去不行，他瞟了一眼他的吉他，考虑着要怎么快速地从这里溜走。可他也注意到了，男孩正在用一种炙热的眼光看着他，他很了解这种眼神，当利亚姆想求着他带他一起玩的时候就是这样的。那给诺尔一种无法抑制的负罪感，就像他终究摆脱不了利亚姆一样。

“噢，好吧，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫戴蒙，戴蒙阿尔邦，是albarn不是all-barn，你呢？”

“我是……”

诺尔突然停住了话头，他脑子里的阴谋论在逐渐形成，万一他真的是鬼魂怎么办，万一鬼魂诅咒他怎么办...他可不敢告诉他自己的名字。于是他选择在这时候赶快跑，到树下抓起吉他就飞奔出树林。

“喂！你怎么跑了，我还不知道你的名字呢！”诺尔在跑出去的时候听到他喊，可他不敢回头。

还有一句诺尔没有听到的话，戴蒙在他走后小声嘀咕：“我还蛮喜欢你弹的吉他的…”


	2. to the promised land

科尔切斯特

下午，阳光正好，小提琴手林里有一个正在跑来跑去的男孩。假如你不用心去看，那是看不到他的，他在一棵平平无奇的树下那树枝摆着什么。头顶的汗珠在阳光下闪着光，他似乎很快乐，抬头望向树顶的时候好像在期待着什么。

戴蒙又在他的树下用妈妈给的树枝摆了个五芒星，他把厚重又老旧的魔法书放在树根边上，翻到了他想要的那一页。一个五芒星图案被印在左边的书页上，右边是密密麻麻的操作指示和咒语，戴蒙一只手拿着他的魔杖，一只手抓住他妈妈给他串的珠子项链--她说那会增强他的魔力。他最后扫了一眼书上的咒语。

闭上眼睛，魔杖遵照指示在空中画出图案，戴蒙的嘴里吐出一串咒语，于是魔杖尖成功划破了空间与空间的界限。两个不同的空间接触的地方从他的魔杖延伸到整个魔法阵，戴蒙睁开眼睛，果不其然又看见了那片树林。

其实戴蒙第一次做这个魔法阵并不是想要连接到那里，比起爱尔兰那边某片不知名的树林，他更想看看他梦中走过的那片黑色沙滩。可那地方要么是不存在，要么就是他的魔法搞错了，因为他在那天连上的是诺尔所在的树林。

他习惯性地抬头看看树上，期待着那天的人影会再次出现，可惜他又什么都没有看到。不过这次他听见了声音--又是吉他，吉他时不时混着人声，是小男孩会有的声音。戴蒙很快就意识到声音从何而来--一定是在树的背后。他绕着树转了半圈，总算又一次看到了那个男孩，他的腿在戴蒙头顶上方晃动着，鞋子看起来脏兮兮的，应该是很多天没洗过了。

当然戴蒙不在意这些，他只知道自己现在有同伴了。在这新搬来的地方，他终于有同伴了，一个只属于他，不会被抢走的同伴。他看了看上面的男孩，好像还没有发现戴蒙的存在。而鉴于上一次的经历，他也不太敢直接打断他的演奏。

于是戴蒙选择了一个更加曲折的方法--在他看来十分正确--他蹲在地上看昆虫们爬来爬去。他并不是一个特别爱护小动物的人，但也不会故意去杀死它们，于是他选择生吞瓢虫。说是“生吞”一点也没错，他喜欢将逮到的瓢虫放在舌头上，然后直接吞下去，完全不用牙齿嚼。

戴蒙吃瓢虫的时候喜欢咂巴嘴，装出一副很好吃的样子，这样大家就都会注意到他。因为这方法的确非常成功，戴蒙天真的脑袋里模糊地认为自己很会演戏。

曼彻斯特

诺尔好像听到了什么声音，这对他来说还挺不寻常的，因为据他所知这是他一个人的树--当然除了那个金发男孩。他停下拨弄琴弦的手，仔细地听了听，是那种……吃东西吃得起劲的声音，十分粗鲁，像是利亚姆在吃早饭时大嚼特嚼他的麦片。

诺尔的弟弟利亚姆是个烦人精，其中表现之一就是他的早饭。他喜欢吃麦片，还不允许其他人吃他的麦片，诺尔对此倒也没多大怨言。但当利亚姆在餐桌上把麦片混着牛奶嚼得整个房间里的人都能听见的时候，诺尔很难不会生气，尤其是他自己没有粟米片可以吃的时候。

诺尔有一瞬间以为他最担心的事情发生了--利亚姆发现了他的地盘。但他很快冷静下来并推翻了这个理论，因为利亚姆还在上他的小提琴课，而他往下望的时候只看到了那个金发男孩，而不是利亚姆的棕发。

等等……那个金发男孩！？

“喂，你在吃什么？我以为鬼不能吃东西的？”

“鬼？谁是鬼了？……呃，我在吃瓢虫…但这不代表我是鬼！”

诺尔将信将疑地抬了抬眉毛，引来了戴蒙出其不意的一阵大笑--他还从来没见过一个人的眉毛能像这样有趣。

“……你笑什么”

“就是……算了，你现在相信我不是鬼啦？”

诺尔耸了耸肩，他说：“姑且先相信你吧。”

他几乎立刻就看见戴蒙的脸变得更加开心和放松了。阳光在他脸上显得柔和，却也不失男孩的英气。诺尔真的觉得他很漂亮，跟利亚姆截然不同的漂亮。看着戴蒙，他突然想起还有什么事情没有交代清楚…

“对了，我是诺尔。”

“我是戴蒙！”

“我知道，你上次已经说过了。”

“…噢。”

\----

“唱首歌给我听吧。”戴蒙蹲坐在树下的五芒星阵里，用双手撑着脸，有些无聊地盯着诺尔。有些时候戴蒙真的跟利亚姆很像，央求着得到诺尔的注意力，甚至会为此惹出些小祸。但他们毕竟都还是小孩子，他们最终，永远，都会和好的。

诺尔还在弹吉他，纠结于几个他不太会弹的和弦，他一遍又一遍地弹，甚至忽略了身旁的戴蒙。

戴蒙见他没听自己说话，抓了一把落叶就朝诺尔那边扔了过去，可是风很快就把轻飘飘的树叶吹散了，没有一片叶子飘的诺尔的身边。戴蒙见状，又捡了几块小石头。这下应该够让他注意到我了，他想。

扔出去的石块很轻易地穿过了诺尔，穿过他的手臂，穿过他的吉他，穿过他的胸膛。

这种感觉可真是奇妙，因为诺尔自己倒是一点痛觉也没有，他只是看到小石块穿过自己的身体，就好像他不存在一样。当然，换种想法，也可以说石块不存在。不过这在视觉上实在是令人惊奇，毕竟眼睁睁地看着石块穿过自己的身体--就像慢速度看着自己中弹一样。诺尔又一次被这魔法般的场面给吓到了，鉴于他从来都是一个无神论者，一个相信科学的小孩，突破他想象的事情发生又一次在他面前。这时仿佛是他的世界观崩塌了。

尽管如此，戴蒙的目的达到了，诺尔现在正看着他，困惑，而且愤怒和恐惧交织在一起。

诺尔没有大打出手，他显然不想再看到任何奇怪的事情发生了，而上次他的手穿过戴蒙身体的事他还记忆犹新。他不明白为什么戴蒙看到这样诡异的场面还能笑得出声，当然，就像他不明白利亚姆为什么永远都是那么天真一样。

“我说，你能不能唱首歌给我听？”戴蒙见他不说话，又重复了一遍。

“为什么？”

“因为你在那里弹了很久的吉他了，而且我很无聊。”

“那我要是说不呢？”诺尔觉得这样很有趣--大概是他少有的恶趣味之一--把对方堵得说不出话来，然后观察他们被激怒的表情。

于是戴蒙果然生气了，他起身想要离开，他走之前先看了一眼诺尔，有点不舍。诺尔对上他的眼睛，蓝色的眼睛中闪过一丝戏谑，戴蒙感到有些沮丧，他就要失去一个新交的朋友了。他正要踏出魔法阵时，又忍不住回头看了一眼。

诺尔开口了：“好吧，你想听什么？”他总是能掐准那最后的时机，把将要离开的人又扯了回来，他看见戴蒙欣喜地转过头来。他们两人都笑了，气氛很快又回到了最友好的时候，简单又快乐的，小男孩间独有的友谊。

“你会唱什么？”“噢，不是很多，但也不少了。”

“那你愿意唱什么？”“嗯……披头士的歌怎么样？”

“我喜欢他们！”

“我也是！”

戴蒙兴奋地凑近了诺尔，双眼闪闪发光，他充满期待地看着他。两片树林的影子同时投在他俩身上，光线与空间产生的变化令人惊叹，可惜这只能他们俩独有的，只有他俩能看见的风景。诺尔闭上眼睛好好想了想，他开始唱了。

“Let me take you down, Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. ”  
“Nothing is real, And nothing to get hung about. ”  
“Strawberry Fields forever. ”

诺尔听见了戴蒙小声地和声，他睁开眼，戴蒙正坐在他的对面，顺着歌曲的节奏摇着头。他望着诺尔，诺尔也望着他，尽管诺尔很快移开了自己的视线，他意识到戴蒙笑得更开心了。

“Strawberry Fields forever……”

诺尔故意把最后一句唱得很小声，几乎像是一句低喃，这样他就可以听到戴蒙的声音盖过他的。他发现戴蒙的嗓音很特别，和他的不一样。戴蒙像是把自己的嗓音当作乐器，他就像一台大管风琴，他把别人的歌唱成了自己的--尽管他没有变调也没有唱错，只是…听上去感情不一样了。

戴蒙很高兴，他觉得诺尔应该也很高兴，因为刚才的和声实在是太棒了。他脑子里好像回荡着几十个几百个声音，他们叫着“bravo！bravo！！”这大概就是他对刚刚诺尔唱的歌的评价了。

戴蒙总是一开心就忘记了事实，他把刚才弯着的腿打直，看着自己的脚尖碰上诺尔的脚尖，然后再往前伸……他看着诺尔的腿淹没在他的腿里，两双腿重合到了一起。戴蒙已经对这种情况司空见惯了，他以前跟妈妈一起施展这个魔法的时候就见过，两个人，甚至三个人的肉体在视觉上重合在一起，又在空间上距离遥远。他很喜欢这种感觉，让他真切地意识到魔法真的存在，魔法真的起作用了。

但诺尔可没这样干过，他又一次，差点被吓得立刻跳起来。戴蒙有些疑惑地看着他，不太理解为什么诺尔的反应会是那样。

诺尔也知道他还没跟戴蒙解释他对这诡异的场景有多害怕，他本来以为戴蒙能理解，或许至少从他的眼神里看出了，但显然他还没有。可是，说害怕看到这种东西，也太难启齿了吧！至少诺尔暂时没那个勇气承认。

他在戴蒙疑惑的目光下吞了吞口水，不行，这太奇怪了。

“呃…你能把腿移开一点吗？”

“为什么？”

戴蒙的问题把诺尔噎得说不出话来，他要怎么解释？说他害怕魔法吗？或许他应该自己渐渐适应这个奇幻的事实，而不是让戴蒙停止他的诡异举动。但是他做不到。诺尔又用舌尖舔了一下上唇。

“我不喜欢，这太奇怪了”

“噢，好吧。给你造成了困扰我很抱歉。”

戴蒙乖乖地把脚收了回来，自己移到一边去盘腿坐着。

真是个有教养的男孩，诺尔想，我身边可从来没有过这样的朋友。于是他突然意识到了他们俩阶级差异，很显然，戴蒙不是来自工人阶级他家庭。从他的口音可以听出来，从他的动作和言语上也能看出来，但诺尔并不是很在意这些，毕竟小男孩们无论是什么样都能玩到一起。

他最后回以戴蒙一个简单的微笑，我们还是朋友。戴蒙看上去一点没有被这小插曲打扰，他已经乖乖做好，等着诺尔继续唱歌了。

\----

戴蒙和诺尔渡过了一个愉快的下午，他们唱了很多歌，也一起爬了树。

戴蒙以前从来没爬过树，所以诺尔教他爬，看着戴蒙在另一棵树，另一个他碰不到的枝桠上攀爬，真是一件奇妙的事情。诺尔很熟悉他自己的树了，他站在比戴蒙高一些的树枝上指挥戴蒙爬上来。当戴蒙终于抓住了一根较高的树枝，并成功的把自己的屁股留在上面时，他已经累得汗流浃背了。而诺尔，他仍然是坐他的树上一棵比戴蒙那边高上一点的树枝上，满足地看着刚学会爬树的戴蒙。

诺尔确信自己在爬树这方面还是要比戴蒙强上不少，毕竟他可是老早就学会了爬树的野孩子，在这一点上戴蒙是比不上他的。

他们一直待到诺尔听到妈喊他回家吃饭，那大概是下午六点多了。他们正坐在树上看夕阳落下。

两个太阳在差不多的位置落下，形成一道奇异的风景。橙红色的光从树的枝叶里透出来，他们好像被树林包围了。诺尔还是时不时拨弄一下他的吉他，戴蒙有些时候也很跟着哼哼两句听不懂的歌词。

远处传来一个女人的声音，她说着：“诺尔！！！”

“知道了妈妈，我这就回来！！”诺尔几乎是条件反射地回应。戴蒙迷惑不解地看着他。

“你…要回去了吗？”他问。

“嗯，我妈在喊我了”

“那我们下次什么时候才能见面呢！”

“这个……”诺尔突然被难倒了，他很想继续跟这个男孩玩，甚至今天晚上睡在树上也不要紧，只要戴蒙愿意跟他一起，可是他妈在喊他了，他可不敢违背妈的命令，妈有些时候生起气来可是比他的酒鬼父亲还凶，因为她是清醒的。

但诺尔现在必须得走了，因为他听见妈又喊了他一次。

他想了想，最后说：“我基本上每天下午和晚上都在。你可以来找我玩。”

戴蒙看上去还是有一点不放心，因为他前一整周都没见过诺尔在这边，他可不想再这么快失去诺尔，特别是在与他度过这么有趣的一个下午之后。

“真的吗？”戴蒙问。

“真的，我保证！我向上天发誓！”

“好！那就这么定了，这里就是我们的应许之地。”

“嗯！”

戴蒙和诺尔那天最后一次看向对方，蓝眼睛对着蓝眼睛，在树林包裹着的夕阳下不动声色地眨眼，直到他们都明白对方已经确定了。这里就是他们的应许之地，他们俩都会好好遵守这个约定的。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢小男孩们！假如您读到这里还没有退出，那说明我还写的不错，谢谢您的阅读
> 
> 大概八月份就开写了，拖到国庆节才发出来，我居然搞一对冷cp搞了这么久（感动落泪  
> 感谢任何一位来看我文的朋友，感谢现在还在搞邦缸这对的老师们。特别感谢火山，是她把我拉进坑的，也是她导致我还在写文，不知道她的世纪末丛林还更不更……
> 
> 没爬墙之前都会继续写，因为想写日常所以应该还能写很多（（


End file.
